shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayeka Nayru Tearson
is the wise grandmother but short-tempered Ancient Sage Atlantean elf Mother of Chris "Reeve" and Mikoto Maria and and also the wife to Vincent Vyron Tearson Appearance she had a similar appearance of her daughter but for her she was a semi-tall, slender woman with atlantean elf ears under her short black hair (now gray), with black eyes, with dark patches under her eyes(lack of sleep) Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip in her older days she wears an fortune teller black coat with a light atlantean crystal. Carved in the middle. Personality Ayeka Nayru was just calm and yet a wise sage as a grandmother yet with a dark sense of humor. however She offend was worried type. and she knew how to help her family and grandchildren. however She offend gave her grandson some helpful advice and tried to remind him about his grandfather's early past. but she seemed to like her grandchildren better where she watched over them and seemed to prefer them as a great grandchildren. however little they know she also has a very bad short tempered. however a running gag whenever she yells at someone, she grows to a tremendous size twice her size. scaring everyone away with her short temper attitude Character Relationships *The Wife to Vincent Vyron Tearson *The Mother to Chris Tearson and Mikoto Maria Tearson *The Great-Grandmother to Renako and Rena **The Grandmother of the twins *revived and nursing her grandson and Daughter back to health from a near-death state with cryostasis(cold sleep) Abilities and Powers Miscellaneous Skills *'Lie detection': Since she had this skill with this skill she can read lies by reading others minds, such as a heightened heart rate, like so who has perfected this skill can lock on to those physiological changes and tell whether or if the person is lying However, these reactions can be suppressed by individuals with great control over their dark emotions, such as Sharona, rendering even the most skilled mind reading practitioner unable to tell if a statement is a lie. If one is made to believe what they say is true, it well be a false claims will not trigger any physical reaction Ayeka and her great-granddaughter Ashei must also be actively on the look for reactions for it to be noticed for This ability has been referred to as "truth-seeing" skill. Primary Weapon :See More: Tears Of Angel's Blade (Formerly) :See More:Atlantean staff History Early Past and Early Childhood Ayeka Nayru was born on the Aeeltaul island. when she was just a child, when her parents passed away at the age four. Before the Timeskip doing the time has gone by, she was retried from a ninja and began to work as a fortune teller, its unknown how she meet Vincent and had a family doing that time In Search for her daughter During the Timeskip In Search for her grandson The battle between Sharona along with her mind control follower Ellie and her grandson had ended much differently. Sharona had succeeded in grievously wounding Ayeka's grandson, leaving him in a death state. however when Ayeka Nayru was wondering around at Barrel Volcano with her three assistants, she later found her grandson badly scarred yet burned but sill alive near the the entrance of Barrel Volcano in a near death state. to let her grandson to die would be rude of her. So she walked towards her grandson by placing her hand on her grandson's forehead, using small healing magic to keep him a little stable, while her three assistants placed him inside medical capsule bed to heal his injures After the Timeskip Search for Ayeka Character Trivia *Ayeka Nayru's Personality may be based of The Puni Elder(from Paper Mairo) **even yet she can be seen cracks her knuckles, in anger if anyone or someone calls her "old" References Musical Theme External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:Japanese Atlantean Elf